Boda
by Aire2409
Summary: Era una linda tarde, el sol brillaba tiñendo el cielo de colores naranjas, las aves volaban siendo parte de la alegría del evento, como si supieran que se celebraría una boda. En era un día excelente para casarse, Sakura debía estar satisfecha por eso.


**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Boda**

Era una linda tarde, el sol brillaba descendiendo lenta y felizmente por el cielo tiñéndolo de colores naranjas anunciando su pronta despedida, las aves cantarinas y contentas volaban siendo parte de la alegría del evento, como si supieran exactamente que se celebraría una boda. En reasumidas circunstancias era un día excelente para casarse, Sakura debía estar satisfecha por eso.

Eso pensaba más o menos Kakashi quien miró el templo bellamente adornado, completamente perfecto con el sello particular de la novia, todo parecía decir que era su boda, la ceremonia soñada por Sakura.

Sonrió un poco antes de entrar, porque no era sorpresa ver las rosas, los listones e incluso los invitados con su sello personal en cada detalle; todos, todo era como ella había soñado, como le había contado que sería desde hacía meses, en realidad años, desde que era una niña.

La música de acompañamiento comenzó a sonar, él, al igual que todos, la esperaban dentro. Primero el cortejo de honor, todas las damas lucían preciosas, pero estaba seguro de que nadie sería más bella que la novia (obviamente que Sakura se había encargado de ello, aunque no era necesario), para él ella siempre sería la más hermosa de donde fuera. Siempre había sido la más bella, desde hacía años que lo era.

Por fin apareció en la entrada, su vestido blanco e impecable, completamente hermosa con ese peinado recogido que tantas veces ensayó en la estética de su amiga Chise. Debía darle crédito, realmente ir tantas veces rindió frutos; Kakashi la acompañó innumerables veces a la estética, al salón de la recepción, al templo y a cuanto plan tenia, siempre con su paciencia y resignación, ¿qué podía hacer?, obviamente que era una tortura (siempre fue y sería una tortura ir de compras) pero para ella su opinión era importantísima, además de que los otros ya habían renunciado desde hace tiempo por su obsesión de perfección en cada detalle y él no podía darle un no, aunque muriera por dentro por decirlo.

_-¿Y qué esperan?, es mi boda ¡mi boda!, claro que tiene que ser todo perfecto._

Al verla tan hermosa simplemente suspiró con una alegría tranquila, una pequeña y minúscula sonrisa se le formó debajo de la máscara (no se la quitó, por mucho que ella le insistiera).

_-Es lo único que quiero, por favor, no máscaras._

_-Hum…lo pensaré._

Finalmente el día llegó y todo era como lo había planeado. Viéndola caminar hacía el altar recordó el día que la conoció: era una niña fastidiosa, poco a poco le tomó estima y unos años más, cuando ya no era una niña, se convirtió en alguien importante, algo más que una amistad.

Su relación era cordial.

Al verla en su trayecto caminando con elegancia y sonriéndole a cuanta cara conocida veía, siendo correspondida con grandes sonrisas, recordó también sus sonrisas, sus regaños, sus comentarios inteligentes, impertinentes e inocentes.

Sus manos empezaron a sudarle y la máscara ya no le parecía tan buena idea, tenía calor, obviamente estaba nervioso.

También rememoró como la alegría se reflejaba en sus femeninas y delicadas facciones con detalle cada vez que estaba feliz contagiando a todo quien la viera (como en ese momento), o como el mismo rostro se transformaba con el enojo provocando que todos huyeran de miedo.

Un paso más de ella y del que le entregaba, todos sonreían, ella se veía radiante, otro paso más, y con cada paso un nuevo recuerdo de su relación le llegaba. Se acomodó la corbata un tanto inquieto y recordó los detalles de cuando por primera vez estuvieron juntos; hacía mucho tiempo de eso, fue una noche cualquiera y solo duró unas horas, todo empezó con un rose incidental de sus labios, algo no planeado, un movimiento torpe y afortunado.

La música dejó de tocar, ya estaban en el altar, la voz del clérigo se escuchó con esa solemnidad de siempre –Hermano, estamos reunidos esta tarde para celebrar el amor…

El sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas era como el de aquella ocasión, con la inocencia y la vergüenza de la primera vez. Kakashi pensó que no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo; pronto la máscara y el saco le picaron más y más.

Quizá no fue el primero, pero no importaba mucho cuando se entregó a él con esa ternura y pasión, había sido completamente suya, sin reservas, ya sin la torpeza accidental del roce de labios que lo inició; quizá lo hizo incitada por lo mucho que bebió, y tal vez él también se aprovechó un poco, quien sabe, al fin y al cabos el resultado fue la mejor noche de su vida.

-…entre esta pareja que ha decidido unir sus vidas…

Otra frase más, otro recuerdo: ella siempre estuvo ahí. Habían pasado muchas cosas, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, y él hacia lo posible por corresponderle, aunque a veces no era suficiente. Recordó sus peleas, como ella se quejaba de él y su paciencia infinita, con su pereza siempre causándole escozor a su laboriosidad, tantos detalles y nimiedades que acabaron con la corta y efímera relación.

Afortunadamente se recuperaron y volvió a ser igual que antes, como si nunca hubieran peleado hiriéndose en el trayecto, como si los malos recuerdos solo fueran un sueño.

-Damos la bendición para este amor…

El sermón lo despertó un poco de los recuerdos, volvió a verla, regresándolo de los recuerdos de ellos dos, llenándose de todo eso que le invadía desde el día de la propuesta, cuando ella dio el sí.

Los nervios, la zozobra. Las manos le sudaban y aquella decisión le picaba en los labios. Realmente no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo Sakura podría provocar esas reacciones en él, ¡tanto la quería!

Deseaba decir las palabras que pensó nunca diría, que se prometió no hablar jamás. Nunca pensó en decir algo como eso. Realmente las bodas no eran lo suyo, ni el amor, ni el drama, ni llamar la atención, ni ser (o hacerse) importante, ni nada que involucrara el pararse frente a muchos y hablar como si en ese momento solo fueran ellos dos.

-…así, hermanos, pedimos que bendigan y aprueben la unión entre ellos dos.

Miró alrededor, ella le vio un instante, sus ojos bellos, verdes, alegres, su sonrisa amplia y generosa, ¡simplemente no creía que ella le indujera a hacerlo!, ¡tan grande era el amor que le tenía!

¡Tanto la amaba que lo llevaría a hacerlo, a decir esas palabras que tanto miedo le causaban!, ¡a estar parado en ese recinto sagrado y decirlas frente a tantos!

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿realmente estaba loco?

El orador se detuvo, pedía el apoyo de todos en la unión, una mera formalidad; la pareja giró mirando alrededor, los invitados sonrieron, la novia irradiaba dicha por cada poro, el novio lucia sereno, como siempre, solo un dejo de nerviosismo le invadía de vez en vez, pero nada como para preocuparse de que saliera corriendo o algo así.

-Muy bien, gracias por su apoyo en el amor que une a esta pareja- Nuevamente ellos giraron y la ceremonia seguiría su curso con los votos, los anillos y demás, la parte más emotiva donde se comprometerían de por vida.

-No te cases con él.

Una voz tenue se escuchó interrumpiendo el palabrerío del orador, causando miradas de sorpresa en los presentes. Los novios giraron, al igual que el resto, para comprobar si aquello podía ser verdad o solo un murmullo imaginario. Parecía como si nadie hubiera hablado, como si solo fuera una broma, una de mal gusto; estaban por volver a lo suyo cuando el infame hombre se atrevió a interrumpir de nuevo, pero ahora incorporarse.

-¡No te cases con él!- volvió a decir, esta vez fuerte y claro, con seguridad.

Nadie hablaba presa de la sorpresa, Sakura sentía como si el alma se le escapara, la sonrisa le desapareció y solo quedó un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Kakashi también estaba nervioso y sin saber muy bien que hacer, no era nada fácil estar de pie escuchando sus propias palabras resonando en el eco del templo.

-No lo hagas- siguió aprovechando el silencio qua acompañaba al pasmo de la concurrencia -, yo te amo, te amo Sakura, desde hace tanto-, sonrió con nerviosismo, los ojos grandes de Sakura parpadeaban y su boca tembló ante sus palabras, sus ojos iban y venían de él al novio, Sasuke-, amo todo de ti, lo bueno, lo malo; Dios, amo hasta tus arranques de ira y tus manías extrañas, todo –, nunca habló tan rápido y con tanta soltura, ya todo miedo se había ido, aún le sudaban las manos, pero debía aprovechar el tiempo antes de que alguien lo sacara a patadas de ahí -, perdóname que arruine tus planes, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Sakura miró a Kakashi parado en medio del camino, aflojándose la corbata y moviendo las manos ansiosamente, ahí estaba él, haciendo esa clase de cosas que jamás haría, miró a un costado, Sasuke seguía tan o más sorprendido y confundido como ella misma, parecía no poder reaccionar preso entre la sorpresa y la ira.

-No te cases con él, cásate conmigo. Soy egoísta y te amo tanto que no puedo evitar pedírtelo, pensé que podría dejarte ir, pero no, al menos tengo que intentarlo porque te amo. -, se bajó la máscara, cumpliendo con su petición, aunque lo hacía más por el calor horroroso que le invadía.

La audiencia expectante y silenciosa no podía decir o hacer nada que no fuera ver de un lado a otro a esos tres que parecían ser los protagonistas de una comedia romántica cualquiera.

-Sé que te ama, pero no más que yo, sé que también lo amas, pero me amas más a mi…

¿Qué demonios pasaba?, ella no quería eso para su boda. Su boca entreabierta y temblorosa, parpadeó varias veces, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Por qué aún me amas…verdad?

Definitivamente esto no era lo que quería para su boda…

_**&&/&&**_

_**Hola, saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Sólo para decirles que esta vez me basé en una reseña que leí y unos cortos de T.V. de la serie Grye´s anatomy (que no pertenece nada, por mucho que quiera) del capítulo donde se casa uno de los pesonajes y ya saben el drama que se debe armar. Pues me emocioné tanto (que ya me dijeron que el capítulo anda online y ahorita lo busco) que quise hacer mi versión con KakaSaku, así que es un cap. único y yo tendré que esperar a ver que resuelve April (la de la serie) si se queda con el novio o con su "amigo" para saber el final del drama xD.

Dios me los cuide y hasta pronto.


End file.
